¿Quién soy?
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: La AMS ha retado a Ichigo a un pequeño juego para determinar que tan cercana es su relación con Rukia. ¿En qué terminará una situación creada por la pequeña presidenta y los infalibles celos del Shinigami Sustituto? Mención al HitsuHina.


–…En resumidas cuentas, Kurosaki-san, la AMS ha estado discutiendo mucho acerca de tu relación con Kuchiki-san. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?– preguntó Nanao hablando por todas las mujeres shinigamis presentes en aquella habitación.

– ¿Que qué digo?– preguntó el aludido con una vena palpitándole intensamente en la frente–. ¿Quieren saber mi opinión?– preguntó levantándose de la silla en la que se encontró sentado por casi media hora escuchando el parloteo de aquellas mujeres que lo acusaban de serle infiel a la enana.

– Para eso te hemos llamado, Ichigo– lo regañó Rangiku desde su asiento.

– ¡Pues por qué no se lo preguntan a ella si tanto les interesa saber!– gritó en una explosión de nervios.

– ¿Crees que hubiéramos decido llamarte para aguantar tus gritos si no lo hubiéramos intentado ya, Kurosaki?– Soi Fong lo miró con su ceño extremadamente fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

– Y… ¿Qué ha dicho?– preguntó él ahora más inquieto que antes.

– Nos reservamos ese tipo de información para miembros exclusivos de nuestra asociación, Kurosaki-san– se adelantó a aclararle Nanao.

– ¿En serio?– preguntó Rangiku mirándola inocentemente–. U-ups, creo que se lo he dicho al Capitán Hitsugaya por error– sonrió apenada ganándose la atención de todo el grupo de mujeres.

– Eso es fácil de perdonar, Ran-chan– comentó esta vez Yachiru mientras seguía comiendo de su frasco de dulces.

– ¿A qué se refiere, Presidenta Kusajishi?

– Sólo le diremos a Momo-chan que le dé un besito para que no diga nada– comentó entre risas.

Hinamori al escuchar el plan de la presidenta sintió enrojecer a más no poder su rostro. Agachó la cabeza tratando de disimular su vergüenza, sin embargo Rangiku la rodeó con su brazo y carcajeó fuerte junto a la pequeña Yachiru.

– Sigo aquí– refunfuñó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y exasperándose cada vez más ante la poca atención que le prestaban a sus reclamos.

– Lo sabemos, Kurosaki-san– respondió Nanao–, es por eso mismo que le pedimos una respuesta cuanto antes. También nosotras tenemos obligaciones que cumplir.

– Sigo sin entender qué demonios quieren saber. ¡Rukia y yo sólo somos amigos!

– Sí pero ¿qué tan amigos son?– preguntó Nanao acomodando sus lentes.

– ¿Qué?

– He oído que últimamente tú y una humana llamada Inoue Orihime han estado saliendo con más frecuencia. ¿A qué se debe eso, Kurosaki-san?

– A veces la acompaño a su casa, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

– Sí pero ¿suelen quedarse en una cafetería a tomar algo antes de ir a su casa?

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo saben ustedes que…?

– Tenemos pruebas, Ichigo– Rangiku le arrojó a la cabeza un sobre que, al caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo, dejó entrever varias fotos donde él e Inoue se encontraban platicando en la cafetería de la semana pasada.

– Traidor– escuchó susurrar a Hinamori con una mano sobre su boca.

– P-puedo explicarlo– se apresuró a decir como quien necesita desenredar malentendidos.

– ¡A nosotras no tienes nada que explicarnos, hombre-ingrato! Pobre Rukia-chan, y pensar que ella confiaba en ti– susurró lo último melodramáticamente.

– ¿Rukia… ha visto esto?– preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!– le contestó escandalosamente–. Sería muy cruel sin antes escuchar tu versión de la historia.

– Bien, porque esto no es lo que parece– se excusó como si lo hiciera frente a las amigas de su esposa–. Sólo fue una vez y fue porque ese día no habíamos podido almorzar bien, Ochi-sensei no nos dio tiempo suficiente y al final terminamos sin comer nada. Inoue me ofreció tomar algo en ese lugar antes de que cada uno volviera por su lado, de todos modos ella iría donde Tatsuki.

– No sé si creer tan absurdas palabras– alegó Rangiku desviando la mirada–. ¿Ustedes qué dicen, chicas?

– No le creo.

– Yo tampoco.

– Es un traidor.

– No se merece a Kuchiki-san.

– ¿Qué…? ¡¿Y por qué demonios tengo que darles explicaciones a ustedes?!

– ¡Yo sé una manera de saber cuál es su verdadera relación con Rukia-chan!– todas las miradas se posaron en la presidenta Kusajishi que de a poco iba vaciando el enorme frasco–. Jugaremos al "¿Quién soy?".

Las demás mujeres y el chico en cuestión alzaron una ceja y ladearon su cabeza instando a la pequeña a explicarse mejor.

– Ya saben, "¿Quién soy?", Ichi le tapará los ojos a Rukia-chan y una de nosotras le preguntará "¿Quién soy?" pero ella no deberá decirlo por la voz de quien pregunta sino reconociendo a la persona a través del tacto. Por supuesto que Ichi tendrá que bajar sus niveles de reiatsu al mínimo porque si no sería trampa, pero lo demás será trabajo de Rukia-chan. Si ella no te reconoce entonces sabremos que la relación de Ichi y Rukia-chan no es tan cercana.

– ¡Es una estupidez, no haré nada como eso!– protestó Ichigo frunciendo aún más su ceño, si es que eso es posible.

– ¡Oh, qué malo eres, Ichi! El Cabeza-de-Piña sí lo hizo y Rukia-chan lo descubrió de inmediato.

– ¿Quién?

– El Teniente Abarai– aclaró Nanao.

– Ah… ¿Qué?– fue su única pregunta al comprender las palabras de la pequeña.

– Que cabeza-de-Piña parece llevarse muy bien con Rukia-chan porque ella lo descubrió con sólo tocar sus manos, y eso que él había bajado sus niveles de reiatsu al mínimo– lo elogió increíblemente haciendo que, del otro lado del Seireitei, el aludido estornudara–. Yo creo que esos dos se ven muy bien juntos– comentó en voz baja imaginándoselos tomados de la mano y saltando por un campo de flores mientras le entregaban un frasco más grande que el que tenía en manos lleno de dulces.

– ¡Presidenta!– la reprendió Momo con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

– ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad. Ichi es muy lindo pero es gruñón y nunca han tenido contacto directo con Rukia-chan, siempre se la pasan peleando y discutiendo– Ichigo sintió crecer la vena palpitante en su frente y sus nervios colapsarse de a poco uno por uno–. Yo creo que al final, Rukia-chan tiene una mejor relación con el Cabeza-de-Piña que con Ichi y…

– ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!– al diablo con la paciencia a un niño. Él no era así y esa mocosa no era una simple niña–. Aceptaré el reto, ¿bien? Verán como la enana me reconoce incluso sin siquiera tener que tocarme como al idiota de Renji.

Todas las mujeres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron al comprender que, una vez más, el idiota de Kurosaki Ichigo había caído ante las provocaciones de la Presidenta, ahora le deberían comprar más dulces para recompensarla por su duro trabajo.

.

.

Encontraron a la menor de los Kuchiki entrenando en una cueva, en las afueras de su escuadrón. Rangiku reconoció aquel lugar como la cueva donde su Capitán había estado entrenado al finalizar la guerra contra Aizen. Rukia entrenaba para poder dominar su reciente técnica del Bankai, pues con cada sesión de entrenamiento lograba descongelar su cuerpo en menor tiempo y sin mayor peligro; no sintió el momento en el que varias mujeres iban acercándose hasta su escondite, tampoco se enteró del pequeño escándalo que hubo afuera de la cueva en cuanto las demás comprendieron que el idiota de Ichigo no había bajado sus niveles de reiatsu ni un poco, ella sólo estaba concentrada en su entrenamiento.

– Es tu oportunidad, Ichigo, ¡ve!– lo animó Rangiku empujándolo hacia el interior de la cueva.

El chico tropezó y casi cae de cara contra el suelo congelado, producto del bankai de la pelinegra, miró en dirección a la enana comprobando con alivio que ella no había reparado en su presencia. Volvió su vista al grupo de mujeres y agradeció que las miradas no mataran, pues todas ellas estarían elegantemente descuartizadas. Tragó grueso y comenzó a avanzar hacia la espalda de la Rukia, pues ésta se encontraba concentrada en descongelar de a poco su cuerpo.

Rukia logró desactivar su bankai en mucho menos tiempo que la vez anterior, tan contenta estaba que enfundó su zampakuto con la clara intención de ir a informárselo a Byakuya. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, sus ojos fueron tapados desde atrás y una persona se posicionó justo a su espalda casi rozando sus cuerpos.

Ichigo tenía sus manos temblorosas, ¿quién sabe lo que le haría esa enana al percatarse de que era él el que la interrumpía? Iba a hacer la pregunta de oro, esa que cualquiera diría para comenzar el juego, pero…

– ¡Rukia-chan!– Gritó Yachiru pisando la cabeza de Ichigo y saltando frente a la pelinegra– ¿Quién soy?

Ichigo se tragó sus insultos y reclamos al ver la feroz mirada de Rangiku hacia él, aun así se preguntaba en qué momento todas ellas llegaron a su lado para observar el juego, pues toda la AMS se encontraba formando un semicírculo frente a ellos, ¡y hasta algunas tomaban fotos del momento!

– Otra vez no, Teniente Kusajishi– protestó cansina arrojando pesadamente sus dos brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo–. Estoy cansada, además debo reportarme con el Capitán Kuchiki para…

– ¡Sin peros, Rukia-chan!– todas, incluida Rukia, temieron por sí mismas de la pequeña al escucharla gritar de esa manera.

Ichigo la miró con una ceja levantada y suspiró tratando de calmarse, no podía haber sido tan idiota de caer en las provocaciones de una pequeña niña. Por su lado, Rukia sintió ese aliento golpear contra su nuca y automáticamente un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

– ¿Te-tengo que adivinar otra vez?– preguntó algo nerviosa.

– ¡Claro que otra vez, Rukia-chan! Pero recuerda que las únicas pistas será lo que tu tacto pueda sentir.

Rukia suspiró nuevamente, odiaba los juegos de adivinanzas y últimamente ella venía siendo el objetivo de sus juego _adivinativos_.

– Bueno… Renji no es– comentó sin siquiera tocar a su opresor. Ichigo sonrió, claro que no era ese idiota–. Él no me tomaría con tanta fuerza– su sonrisa se esfumó, ¿él la tomaba con fuerza?, aflojó su agarre y mantuvo su entrecejo fruncido ante las risas ahogadas de las demás presentes–. Gracias– susurró Rukia al sentir alivianar su agarre. Tocó las manos del chico haciendo que a éste se le ruborizaran las mejillas, pues el único contacto entre sus manos fue aquella vez en la pista de patinaje–. Es un hombre, sus manos son grandes…

– ¡Tienes razón, Rukia-chan!– la premió Rangiku con un gritito de júbilo y saltando como niña pequeña.

– Sus dedos son largos– comentó recorriendo esos dedos con los suyos. Ichigo, al sentir la fina y delicada piel de la enana, tragó grueso sintiendo su corazón palpitar más fuerte–. Bueno… ¿el Teniente Hisagi, tal vez?– todo el nerviosismo de Ichigo se fue a la… al diablo cuando escuchó esas pocas palabras que lo hicieron comprender que para la enana aquel momento en la pista de patinaje no había significado nada.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, no!– la reprendió Yachiru partiéndose de la risa junto a las demás mujeres shinigamis.

– Mmh… ¿el teniente Kira?

– ¡No!– corearon entre todas.

Yachiru desató su placa de Teniente y se la entregó a Nanao acercándose hasta la pareja y reemplazando las manos de Ichigo por el pedazo de tela que antes agarraba la placa con su brazo. Una vez segura de que los ojos de la pelinegra estaban bien cubiertos, tomó al chico de la mano y lo posicionó frente al objetivo.

– ¡Listo! Ahora será mucho más fácil– les dijo a ambos–. Rukia-chan pude tocar por todos lados a la persona que juega con ella– Rangiku sonrió picaronamente y Momo se sonrojó como tomate–, y tú– señaló a Ichigo con su dedo– no dirás una sola palabra.

Pasaron diez minutos, a reloj, y Rukia seguía sin descubrir quién era la persona que jugaba con ella esta vez. Las demás mujeres se encontraban esparcidas por todo el suelo, algunas leyendo mangas y revistas, otras ocupándose de su cuerpo– entiéndase por ello a Rangiku Matsumoto limando sus uñas y preparándolas para una mini-sesión de manicure–, y algunas otras tan sólo durmiendo– y ahora refiriéndonos a la pequeña Presidenta Kusajishi–. En resumen, casi desinteresadas en lo que los otros hacían.

–…entonces es el Capitán Hitsugaya.

– ¡Por Dios, Kuchiki-san!– reclamó Nanao cada vez más exasperada por su lentitud. Había nombrado, con este, a todos los hombres del Seireitei habidos y por haber– ¿Cómo puedes creer que sea el Capitán Hitsugaya si él no es tan alto como el que tienes frente a ti?– la regañó gritándole en el oído.

Como si el último chico nombrado hubiera sido invocado, Hitsugaya Toshiro apareció en la escena mirando a todas– y a Ichigo– con su mejor cara de reproche. Su ceño increíblemente fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dejaban notar, junto a su nivel de reiatsu peligrosamente elevado, que lo último escuchado– porque era claro que lo escucharía con Nanao gritando tales palabras– lo había molestado más de lo que ya estaba. Ninguna se animó a seguir con lo suyo, e incluso Rukia tragó grueso al sentir de quien era ese poderoso reiatsu, sólo una siguió como si nada su actividad… y su parloteo.

–… porque si se dan cuenta, el Capitán Hitsugaya podría ser el más pequeño en todo el Seireitei. No puedo creer cómo a Momo le puede gustar si incluso es más bajito que ella, es increíble que…

– ¡MATSUMOTO!– la aludida dio un brinco levantándose y arrojando todas sus cosas a un lado.

– ¡C-c-capitán Hitsugaya!– exclamó sorprendida–, ¿h-ha-hace cuánto que está parado ahí?– preguntó con recelo.

– Lo suficiente para advertirte que si no te apresuras a completar todo tu papeleo de inmediato comenzaré a descontarte tus días libres y tendrás incluso más trabajo.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero Capitán…– protestó alargando la última palabra.

– No quiero escuchar tus absurdas quejas, Matsumoto– le advirtió Hitsugaya desviando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el par que estaba a unos metros–. ¿Y qué demonios hace Kuro…?

– ¡Capitán!– Rangiku lo aprisionó entre sus pechos y carcajeó estrepitosamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a una muy sonrojada Hinamori–. Creo que la Teniente Hinamori tiene algo muy importante que decirle, ¿verdad Momo?

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Sí!– exclamó Yachiru saltando hacia la aludida–. Ve y convence a Shiro-chan con tus besitos– le susurró evitando que Toshiro escuchara.

Momo ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa al oír lo último sugerido por la presidenta. Quiso protestar pero las demás mujeres la empujaron contra Matsumoto y ella se encargó de arrastrarla junto a un casi inconsciente Hitsugaya hacia el exterior de la cueva.

– Salvados de la nada…– susurró Nanao respirando hondo y volviendo su atención al par de idiotas que tenía jugando–. ¡¿Y bien?!– reclamó recuperando su anterior ceño fruncido.

– Ahh… claro…

– Kuchiki-san– llamó la atención Nemu, quien no había emitido palabra alguna en todo lo que llevaban ahí–, es lógicamente imposible que no puedas descubrir a la persona que está frente a ti, pues si te detienes a pensarlo, es el único hombre que no has mencionado hasta ahora y…

– Tal vez la primera persona que no dudaría en dar su vida para salvar la tuya– interrumpió la Capitana Unohana completando la frase.

– No era eso lo que iba decir, más bien que es el hombre con el que el Capitán experimentaría hasta el cansancio– las demás la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y omitiendo comentario alguno. Incluso Ichigo se abstuvo de decir algo por si llegara a invocarlo a él luego de a Toshiro.

– En ese caso…– volvieron su atención a Rukia y ella llevó su mano al pecho de Ichigo, la dejó reposando unos cuantos segundos y luego sonrió como tonta–. ¿Cómo no haberme dado cuenta antes?– se reprendió juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho–. Lo siento mucho, Nii-sama.

Si la pregunta retórica de la pelinegra había dado un hilo de esperanza para cualquiera de los presentes, quisieron arrojar una piedra al Rey Espíritu por dejar existir a alguien tan lenta como Kuchiki Rukia, porque, vamos, ni siquiera Ichigo podría ser tan idiota, ¿o sí?

Ya cansadas de tanta estupidez por un día, las mujeres shinigamis fueron retirándose de a una de la cueva, deseándole suerte al chico _quién-soy_ y amenazando a Rukia con no quitarse la _venda_ hasta no haber descubierto al hombre misterioso. Una vez solos, Ichigo suspiró por enésima vez y masajeó el puente de su nariz, ya estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con ese estúpido juego y si no se apuraba entonces perdería un día de estudio para el examen de semana próxima.

– Al menos podrías darme una pista, ¿sabes?– lo regañó Rukia frunciendo su ceño como siempre–. No soy adivina ni nada parecido– se cruzó de brazos e infló sus cachetes.

Ichigo sonrió inconscientemente, viéndola así era reamente bella, sólo que jamás se lo diría, era un secreto que moriría junto con él. ¿Y si…? No, no iba a hacer una cosa como esa, ¡él no era un pervertido!

" _Pero ella nunca se enterará_ " escuchó decir en su mente.

" _¿Estás loco? Morirás si haces algo como eso._ " Le reclamó otra voz.

" _Tsk, eso sólo pasará si ella se entera de quién lo hizo_ "

" _Por supuesto que lo notará, imbécil_ "

" _No lo hará, Ichigo. Además, los dos sabemos que quieres hacerlo_ "– lo incentivó aquel al que había bautizado como la voz de su _yo-malo_.

" _Los tres lo sabemos_ "– acotó la voz de su supuesto _yo-bueno_.

" _Ja, lo sabía_ "– se jactó su _yo-malo_.

Al final fue todo lo que pudo escuchar de la discusión dentro de su mente.

– ¿Entonces?– preguntó Rukia perdiendo la paciencia–. ¿Acaso tú también quieres perder todo el día aquí? ¿Qué no tienes obligaciones que cumplir?

Oh, claro que las tenía.

Al diablo con lo que pasara después, su _yo-malo_ tenía razón y Rukia nunca lo descubriría. Además, era ella la que quería una pista, ¿cierto?

Suspiró pesadamente, se arrepentiría en tan sólo unos minutos. Se acercó más a ella, y colocó su rostro a la altura del de la enana. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿estaría bien aquello? Se le acercó un poco más, sus narices casi tocándose, sus alientos entremezclándose con el del otro, " _¿Listo?_ " se preguntó a sí mismo preparándose para la gran locura de su vida. " _Todo era más fácil cuando se trataba de luchar contra los enemigos de la Sociedad de Almas_ " se regañó cerrando los ojos y haciendo desaparecer de una vez el espacio que separaba sus labios de los de Rukia.

Fue algo torpe– aunque teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez para él ¿qué más se podía esperar? –, fue un roce de labios que aceleró su corazón de una manera similar al de aquel que termina de correr una maratón, encendió su rostro en distintos tonos de rojo, lo dejó más acalorado que el día más caluroso de Karakura hace unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres…

– ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como eso, Ichigo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres morir?– fueron algunas de las dulces palabras que le dedicó Rukia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con sutiles golpes a diestra y siniestra, y lo mimaba con fuertes patadas en el estómago–. ¡¿Quién demonios te crees, maldito bastardo?! ¡Te haré pagar por pervertido y aprovechado!

" _Al menos ha descubierto quien soy"_ trató de ser positivo mientras soportaba cada uno de los golpes de la enana.

– ¿Lo tienes?

– ¿Dudas de mis habilidades, querida Nanao?

– Eres increíble, Matsumoto-san. Primero el Capitán Hitsugaya y la Teniente Hinamori, y ahora la Teniente Kuchiki y el Ryoka.

– ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy la mejor para estas cosas.

– Ahora la AMS podrá solventar sus gastos vendiendo estas fotos de gran valor a la revista semanal de " _Comunicación Seireitei_ ", organizada por el Departamento de Edición y el editor en jefe, Shuhei Hisagi– comunicó Nanao a las demás mujeres mientras escribía en una de sus libretas.

– ¿Qué? Primero debemos escribir una increíble historia que explique estas magníficas imágenes. Y ya sé lo que diremos…

.

.

" _ **Primavera en pleno verano para todo el Seireitei"**_

Fue la portada de la nueva edición de " _Comunicación Seireitei_ " que mostraba las dos fotos más cotizadas por todos los shinigamis. En una, se veía perfectamente cómo Momo daba la iniciativa tomando el rostro de un sorprendido Hitsugaya y lo besaba con toda su cara roja; en la segunda, Ichigo tomaba a Rukia por un hombro y la besaba dulcemente con sus ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Es increíble, ¡se venden solas!– exclamó Hisagi contando el dinero en sus manos.

– Recuerda, el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las ganancias están destinadas a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Deberás darle el dinero a Nanao– reclamó Matsumoto con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

– ¡MATSUMOTO!– se escuchó resonar desde varios metros de distancias.

– Si quieres agrego otro cinco por ciento para tu funeral.

– Nos sería mala idea– de inmediato desapareció con su shunpo mientras era seguida por un ruborizado y encolerizado Hitsugaya.

– No es justo, dijeron que era por el bien del plan, no que _yo_ era parte del plan– Momo no dejaba de ver la portada de la nueva edición y se sonrojaba cada vez más.

– Teniente Hinamori, comprenda que todo esto fue por el bien de la AMS. ¿Cómo íbamos a pagar las deudas que teníamos con el Capitán Kuchiki sino, por usar una de las habitaciones de su casa?

– Para Nanao-chan…

– Sin peros, Teniente Hinamori. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo– y dicho lo último se retiró para hablar con Hisagi.

En la otra punta del Seireitei, Ichigo se enfrentaba contra las furiosas espadas de Renji y Byakuya, quienes, para deleite de la enana, probarían si realmente era merecedor de la atención de Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _ **AMS:** Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis._ "

Segundo fic en pago a la apuesta perdida. -.-' Soy muy buena con las apuestas... Tercer fic para mañana o más tardar para pasado.

Aclaro que esta historia está basada en uno de los Mini-Doujinshis del canal " ** _Deathberry :3_** " de YouTube, y de paso se los recomiendo, son muy divertidos!

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
